Steve Lane
Steve Lane is the son of John, and Britney Lane making him a member of House Lane. Steve Lane has three siblings in the form of Frank, Danielle, and Sully Lane of which Frank is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon and took a serious role in the Invasion of Westbridge, his sister Danielle is a member of the Dragon Order where she works in the Dragons Temple in Lucerne Hold, his final sister Sully Lane is a Lady in waiting for Bella Swan and she remains here until her family arranges a marriage for her. Steve Lane was involved in a long term relationship with Michelle Trachtenberg but it ended after she was forced to cheat on him, but they rekindled some of their relationship during the events of Darkness of Kul Tiras and he made her pregnant with his child. Steve Lane was born the heir to House Lane of whom was the ancestoral Knightly House of House Lovie, and in this role the house had been the gaurdians of Castle Nortburg where the House Lovie estates are located south east of Lucerne. He grew up and he decided that he didn't want to go to the Lucernian Academy in the same way as the rest of his siblings would eventually go to. Steve would spend those years instead learning all he could about being a knight from his father John Lane. In this role he became exceptionally skilled at riding, and fighting from the horse, and he grew to training several other young boys from the village and these boys became a member of his own squadron of cavalry. History Early History Steve Lane was born the heir to House Lane of whom was the ancestoral Knightly House of House Lovie, and in this role the house had been the gaurdians of Castle Nortburg where the House Lovie estates are located south east of Lucerne. He grew up and he decided that he didn't want to go to the Lucernian Academy in the same way as the rest of his siblings would eventually go to. Steve would spend those years instead learning all he could about being a knight from his father John Lane. In this role he became exceptionally skilled at riding, and fighting from the horse, and he grew to training several other young boys from the village and these boys became a member of his own squadron of cavalry. Relationship with Michelle Trachtenberg : "My relationship with Steve was doomed from the very beggining. He had a kind heart, but I was stuck in a tornado of the life I had created for myself. No matter how much I wanted to drift towards him, the world just wouldn't stay away, and I don't blame him for getting tired of it." : -Michelle Trachtenberg Michelle became romantically linked to Steve Lane after the two spent time together riding horses. Michelle Trachtenberg was sent to the House Lovie estate to spend sometime away from the constant rumors and verbal attacks from the other girls of her age. She accompanied her cousin Marcel Lovie to the estate where he was going to be staying for a time while he learned the arts of mounted combat from House Lane's primarch John Lane. When she arrived at the estate she came to be very bored, and the only thing she could find to do was ride the horses, and it was riding these horses that got her to know John Lane the Patriarch of House Lane, and his son Steve Lane. She grew close to Steve Lane of whom was a lover of the horses, and taught her everything he could about riding and caring for the horses. This relationship grew into a romantic one, and they begin to become intimate and this became one of the best times of Michelle's life. This happy time was interupted when Skarloc Mannover arrived in the House Lovie estate to meet with Marcel Lovie when he happened to see Michelle Trachtenberg. Skarloc had been one of the nobles that had been using Michelle Trachtenberg sexually back in Lucerne and he threatened her relationship with Steve Lane unless she slept with him again. She didn't want to but she didn't want to lose Steven so she did anyway. Following this she hoped everything would go back to normal, and for a time it did with her and Steve continuing their relationship but it was interupted again when Steve joined House Lane in the Journey. : "It was all so safe and comfortable while he was beside me. He made the days more happy then I had ever known, and with him the nights were never as empty as they had been. When he left though it was like the world just flooded in, and the dams I had built just weren't strong enough to hold back the water." : -Michelle Trachtenberg During his depature her wherabeouts became common knowledge after Skarloc Mannover told some of his friends about her being in the estate. Many nobles came to the esate trying to get her to do the same things she had done in the past, but she turned them away until the coming of Maron Scorpian of whom beat her quite badly and then had his way with her, before making her understand that she was a whore worth nothing. With this in her mind and no steve to protect her she became exactly what they wanted her to be. When Steve returned he became aware of what she had done while he was gone, and he refused to see her anymore leading to her being more alone then ever. Marcel Lovie learned of all this and thus it spread throughout House Lovie what she had been doing, and she lost herself in her own family. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Relationships Michelle Trachtenberg See Also : Michelle Trachtenberg :"I never forgot the beaty of her smile. I never forgot the soft touch of her hand on my face when she wanted me to know she cared. I never forgot the love that fills my heart when I think of her. I just wish I could forget what she did to me." :-Steve Lane Steve Lane and Michelle Trachtenberg would come to meet eachother when she was sent to the House Lovie estate to get away from all her problems in Lucerne Hold. While there the two would bond over their similar interestes and fall in love. Their relationship was a strong one that lasted for nearly a year before it ended when he left for The Journey and she was menipulated into having sexual relationships (they were basically a forced consentual rape) with many nobles. When he discovered this he was so hurt that he ignored the fact that he still loved her and said he no longer wanted to see her. He continued to love her, and she continued to love him, but they seperated and she returned to Lucerne after exhausting all the things she could think of to try and get him back. During the Invasion of Westbridge he met her in Riverrun and the two would sleep together again, and this was while she was engaged to Seth Green, and she finds out she is pregnant at the end of the comic Darkness of Kul Tiras and she knows that the child is Steve's but she is forced by Marcel Lovie to keep that a secret. She tells Steve though despite what she was told to do, and this causes him to rethink how much he loves her, and he eventually decides to fight for her to the detriment of the diplomatic situation with House Green. Category:House Lane Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dragon Knight